The girl with the power of the eye
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: what would happen if hell girl saved one more soul instead of ferrying her to hell she soon bonds with  Ren is their love in the air will she lose control of her powers and how are her powers like Ren s and how does Ren hold the key to her survival.
1. Hell Correspondence

The girl with the power of the eye

Summary: what would happen if hell girl saved one more soul instead of ferrying her to hell she soon bonds with Ren is their love in the air will she lose control of her powers and how are her powers like Ren`s and how does Ren hold the key to her survival. Find out now

PREFACE

Girls name: Rin Yasura

Age: 21

Parents: Setsu Yasura and Rei Yasura

School: Tokyo U

Job: volunteers at an orphanage

Age she received her powers at birth

Eye color: golden brown

Hair color: golden brown

Hair style: long curly hair down to her waist

Who wanted to send her to hell: Yuka Sinako

Reason: she was jealousy of Rin because Rin's special and she hated and she thinks Rin "stole her boyfriend" {Yuka stupid Rin's single and so is Yuka}

Yuka Sinako

Age: 20

Hair color: black

Eye color: dark brown

Hair style: short straight hair down to her shoulders

Rating: M

Genre: hurt and comfort/romance

CHAPTER ONE

Hell Correspondence

Pov Yuka Sinako [Tokyo U]

That girl is such a bitch she is the reason why I'm in this position why does she have to befriend him she took my chance of being with him. [Authors Note: Rin`s single she's just friends with the guy Yuka likes Yuka is not a smart cookie] That stupid made him hate me that stupid bitch. I better get to class I don't want to be late because of that bitch.[ again not true Rin wants to befriend Yuka] *Girls passing by…."Hey Mina have you heard about the hell correspondence" said a girl by the name of Ayame. "No I haven't Aya" said Mina "Well it's a website that I heard if you type in the name of your tormentor they will get revenge for you but it only works at midnight I also heard the send that person to hell, hell girl will ferry them to hell" said Ayame. "OMG now I'm scared" stated Mina ** soon the girls walked away meanwhile Yuka had listened to their conversation. O my god I cant believe it now I can get back at that stupid Rin. RING RING RING HOLY SHIT IM GOING TO BE LATE! But I really should be thanking those girls but whatever Oh look that bitch is here. " take a seat now your late" screamed . I walked to my seat happily waiting to get home tonight that bitch will pay I smiled. " pay attention" yelled "Yes I'm sorry Nakanishi-sensei" I replied. I hate that teacher she is such a bitch she almost like Rin hrrrrrrr but I'm after Rin not her. " since your not listening or paying attention it seems like you all ready know how to do this…mmmmmm…" said "How about you solve problem number five..Mmmmm…." she continued. I looked down at the problem damn it all I don't fucking understand this shit how the hell am I going to solve this C2+h3(-a4+832)f4 I took a look at her and said " I can't answer that." "Then pay attention" she said or more like yelled at me she then continued " can you solve this problem for me" she asked that thing. "Yes of course the answer is …." Rin stated after that I just blocked her ass out her and that stupid smartass. RING RING RING I heard the bell ring. Yes finally its time for lunch I can finally eat my bento and then all I have to do is one more class and then I get to go home I love early release. Yum mom you make the best bentos ever but I hate ramen. [ Who hates ramen wwwwwaaaaaaaaaawwwwww I can't believe that girl is in my story waaaaaaaaaawwwww] As I eat my bento I see Rin pass by I hear her stupid voice say "Yes my mom packed me ramen in my bento as she took he seat near the window. Thank god I'm seating near the back of the cafeteria away from her bitch ass self. I sit alone that stupid bitch stole all my friends and then she tries to be "my friend" yaw right I`ll never be her friend tonight she will pay.

[Lunch is over]

Yes I get to go to my favorite class language arts I love the fact that Rin isn't in that class. But what loved the most is that the love of my life will and always will be my love and he is mine I have him all to myself thanks to the fact Rin`s not in this class. Ahhhhh…. Haru-chan…And he sits next to me to yaw….…..I hate that bitch Rin all the guys love her because of her rare hair color and eyes golden brown hair and eyes blah blah blah…whatever she is disgusting to me. As I walked into class I see Haru-chan in his seat I take my seat and say "Hey Haru-chan" "Ooooo hey Yuka he replies back. [For reference he rolled his eyes while saying that Yuka just didn't noticed]

One and a half hour later

Finally schools over now all I have to do is go home and wait till midnight to get my revenge. As I was walking home I noticed Haur-chan talking to Rin-bitch as I over heard what they were saying I'm shocked Haru-chan just asked out Rin-bitch. No I hate her that stupid bitch tears start rolling down my face that's it if I wasn't going to send her to hell I am now. But I forced my self to wait for Rin-bitch`s answer Rin-bitch replies "I Haru-chan I'm so sorry but I cant aspect your offer I don't like you like that I only like you as a friend Haru-chan." She said no she said no I'm so happy yet confused who wouldn't die to date Haru-chan. Well I don't care at least she hasn't taken up his offer to date him. I heard enough so I headed home waiting for my chance to get back at her.

[THAT NIGHT ONE MINUTE TILL MIDNIGHT]

Damn were the fuck is the site I swear if those girls were lying I'm going to kick their asses wait I think I found It.[click hell link] so all I have to do is type in her name and she goes to hell. So I type in her name Rin Yasura I then click send. Then I wait my phone starts ringing I hear my ring tone "so baby tonight the DJ got us falling in love again…." I pick up my phone and open it, it says "Your message was received Hell girl", I smiled it really worked I guess I don't have to kill those girls for lying. Then I turn around I feel a presents behind me I look and I see a girl with long black hair and glowing red eyes she's a little girl my god she gives me the cripes. I ask "Who are you?" "My name is Ai you have summoned me" she said "Your hell girl" I replied. She nodded she then said "This is for you (Hands me a doll). If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet threat from his neck. Pulling the threat binds you into a covenant with me. I will fairy the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of hell. However, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to hell. You will never know the joys of heaven, you will be left to wander in a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity." Then she disappeared with a whisper in the air "now the decision rests with you." I began to think was it worth it I began thinking of the cons and the pros. One I would go to hell when I die , two so will Rin but she will go right away and I can have Haru-chan all to myself and three I can marry Haru-chan and have kids and live happily ever after knowing she's gone forever. So I decide more good came from sending her to hell then the bad. So I pulled the string I then heard a voice saying "YOUR GRIVENACE SHALL BE AVENEGED" and the doll disappeared.

SO DO YOU LIKE SEND ME REVIEWS ID LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY I REALLY DO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE AND I SEE YOU GUYS MEET MY BETA I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE HER CAUSE I DO SHES MY BEST FRIEND GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL REALLY AND IN THE SAME CLASS TOO SO R&R

LOVE, YOU'RE TRULY

PrincessBraVegeta


	2. They Meet

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Rin's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night; there were eyes all over my room. I didn't think much of it; I often use my powers without even being aware of it. I tried to suppress my powers and stop using them, but I realized that it wasn't me causing the eyes to appear. I was so confused that I asked the eyes in the darkness "who's doing is this?" ignoring the fact that that could be a dangerous move, "I know it's not my powers doing this!" I said when no reply came to me. Then a man, a very hot one at that seemed to come out of nowhere.

He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, the hard planes of his body crushing against mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. I was unable to move due to the position I found myself in. When his eyes connected with mine I found myself unable to scream, not that anyone would hear me anyway. "What do you want?" I demanded in a harsh whisper, the loudest I could get my voice to be. "Why did you copy my powers?" I prompted further as he gave no answer. I ripped my gaze away from his eyes, and found that the rest of his face portrayed surprise. Slowly it faded, leaving only a mischievous grin. He put his lips to my ear.

He murmured, "you're a really pretty woman, but I have no idea what you mean by 'copied you powers.' Maybe you could tell me about them later?" His voice was like velvet. Smooth but strong, ringing through my head, his voice did weird things to me. My knees buckled and I was finally glad his body was pressed so close to mine, otherwise I would have collapsed. The world kept spinning faster and faster and faster. His face was the only thing that remained focused, and slowly, even he faded out of my view.

Ren's POV

She fainted, what gives? I barely touched her, okay maybe that's kind of a lie… What the hell, didn't she faint? Why isn't she getting up? Her eyes were red, glowing dangerously, but otherwise there were no movements from her form. "I don't understand", I mumbled somehow not able to run for my life. Her eyes began to glow red, and at this point I really wanted to be somewhere else. Then Wyonnodo and the Mistress Wonna showed up. A ghostly gray wolf seemed o materialize out of thin air. When its form was like volcano ash, he looked over to the mistress then back at me. Then it began to speak:

"I am Rei Yasura, and I am Rin's Father. I was murdered, but a piece of my soul was saved to bear this message. If she should meet her soul mate, I should tell him this." I could feel my mouth hanging open, but hadn't the will to close it. Rei continued, uncaring of my shock, "my daughter was created by the union of a human and a wolf demon, I courted her in m human form." I found it funny that the wolf said something as old fashioned as "courted," but he was afraid to laugh. "She is half demon wolf, and can transform between her wolf and human form." That's interesting as it is, but what he said next made my jaw drop almost to the ground.

"She has the same powers as you, it is both a gift and a curse. The price for her powers was that she had to meet a man with the same powers as her by her birthday or else she would die on her 22 birthday. If she does fund him she must mate with and become pregnant with his child. If she finds him and refuses to mate, her time will decrease even further." They were all staring at me intensely. I was shocked, but not unhappy, she was pretty and her body was just my type. "But why me?" I thought out loud. "On the day of her birth we were informed that she was created for her already existing soul mate. Her body and mind are created to be compatible to his. The person who has the same powers as her." I was dazed "so she was created for me."

He turned to the others, "I understand you were sent to throw my daughter into the depths of help." The mistress wasted no time in answering him; "yes, we were sent to take her to hell." Rei's reply was startling "She cannot be sent to hell, even if you dragged her to the gates, they wouldn't open for her." I barely registered this for the fact that I was still processing the fact that she was made for me. Made to love me and me only. Even more shocked that she was everything that I would possibly wish for a woman to be, skin deep at least. Still, I had no doubt our personalities would match as soon as I got a chance to know her.

Her hair was a rare color of golden brown, and her eyes were the same. Her hair was unimaginably long, falling in gentle curls to the back of her knees. The silky darker and lighter streaks of the separate strands gave her hair a glowing appearance. Her body was perfect as well. But, there was one issue about this situation: I had no clue about how she would feel about it. As if reading my mind Rei answered, "My daughter has no problem with this, she's also been waiting to find you. She can feel you in her heart, your feelings, sometimes even your thoughts. She was the one who was made for you. You must take her with you and mate with her b the end of the week. If she is not impregnated by then she will die."

Then he just disappeared, I turned to the mistress, finally remembering her presence. She nodded at me and I gathered Rin into my arms. Her eyes had stopped glowing and she lay limply against my shoulder. "So soft" I murmured to myself. We took off for my house. Draped over her middle was the thing her father gave to me only seconds before he left. A red kimono.

I felt information and tips about Rin flow into my mind, and after a while I realized that Rin's father was sending it to me telepathically. "Her favorite colors are red, orange, and black. Red is her most favorite. She loves children and animals. She's loyal, trustworthy, and will do anything to protect those she care about." The voice paused as if thinking of more details. "She has been trained in all arts of fighting. She's very kind, caring, and loving towards those who matter to her."

As we stood on the porch my house, she began to stir, but she did not wake up. She just shifted and snuggled closer, burying her face in my chest for warmth. He others left me so that I could be alone with her. I steeped into my room, and gently lay her on the soft mattress. As soon as I did she began to murmur and reach out as if she were searching for something. After a blank moment I realized it was me, she probably missed the heat I had provided only second ago. Still she surprised when she transformed into a wolf and curled into a ball, her thick soft tail laid over her eyes as a cover. She began radiating heat, but she didn't wake up, in fact, it seemed to make her sleep more soundly. I ran my hand through the fur that was the same color as her hair.

I decided to just let her sleep, and walked slowly towards the door, trying not to make any noise. Then, I heard a soft whimper from behind me and stopped. I walked back over to the bedside and the whimpers quieted until I could no longer hear them. It took me a moment to understand she wanted me to stay with her. Obviously it took me too long because she lifted her head from the pillow, eyes opening slowly. Her eyes were beautiful and luminous, a smoky amber with golden flecks. She jumped from the bed fluidly, and then slunk over to me in a way I just had to stare, even if it wasn't polite.

Her warm raspy tongue began to pass over my hands. Then, she jumped on me and pushed me down, licking my face like a puppy. She transformed back, leaving me with two arms and a lap-full of a _very_ naked Rin. "Her skin is so soft," I thought as I gave in to the temptation to run my hands up and down her sides. Her reaction made something in my stomach coil in a bittersweet way. She pushed her self closer to me and buried her face in the nape of my neck. I watched the pulse along the column of her neck increase in speed as my hand caressed her curves.

"sorry" she whispered to me "I forgot that when I transform I lose all my clothes." I sat up, pulling her with me so that she landed comfortably in my lap. The sight was gorgeous, her hair flowed down her back. Her skin absorbed the moonlight so that she seemed to glow from within, highlighting the veins that traced through her body like gold through quartz. After a moment I realized it was full moon. She was blushing and snuggled into my chest.

Slowly as not to scare her off, I wrapped my arms around her delicate looking form. I just sat there, enjoying the feeling of having something I never knew I wanted. That's when I realized I would never–could never be without her again. She looked up at me with her gorgeous eyes and smiled. I couldn't help myself, and before the though registered I was leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss. Her lips were as soft as clouds, but rough in the way unpolished wood was rough. She was surprised at first and did not respond, but after a bit of coaxing her lips moved along with mine.

After a moment she was pulling me closer, tugging onto my hair. We broke apart, mainly because we both really needed air. She smiled, and all I could think was: "God, I lover her smile." "I guess my father has spoken with you?" she said, snapping me out of my daze. "yeah, the mistress gave me a weel alone with you to you know, uh-"

She made me look immature by me asking calmly but eager for information, when we would be mating and how long she would have to wait to meet the other members of his family. I told her we would mate then nest day, but that then was the time for resting. I helped her up, and she was sitting comfortably on the bed before I realized that she still needed clothes. I also had forgotten to change out of my own clothes. I walked over to my closet, taking her with me, and picked out some simple t-shirts and boxers, meant for sleeping. We climbed back into bed with her on the inside by the wall, and me on the outside, like a human shield.

She scooted towards me and snuggled into my chest. I was already getting used to the warmth of her huddled there. She fell asleep instantly, her face peaceful as an angel's I soon followed into the realm of dreams


	3. They Mate

Chapter 3

They mate

I woke up feeling the sun on my face. I felt warm, I felt complete and at peace. I turned my head to look at Rin. She was snuggling into my snuggled into my chest and her legs were tangled with mine. Her hand was on my chest and my hand covered hers. I felt as if I were in heaven, her soft skin turned me on. She woke up with a smile on her face and her wide soft golden brown eyes looking up at me. I couldn't help but kiss her. The kiss was soft and ended quickly. I sat up and helped her out of bed. I then gave her the kimono that her dad told me to give her. She was so happy she kissed me. I was surprised but glad she loved it so much. Then she stripped down right in front of me. The site was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. She left my boxers on and put on the kimono. She followed me into the kitchen I was going to cook when she stopped me and said, "Let me do it, please." She smiled at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and showed her where everything was and she asked me:

"What do you want to eat?" the smile never leaving her face.

"Rin" I said just to hear the name roll off my tongue, "how about you just make eggs for me." I replied. She nodded and then I remembered something her father said about eating habits. Rei said "She needs to eat a lot of meat if not she will get bloodthirsty because of her wolf side." I looked at her and noticed her teeth were longer, her canines to be exact. She placed the plate on the table and covered her mouth and her nails began to grow out. I think I now understand what her dad meant about bloodthirsty. 'Rin why didn't you tell me you needed to eat meat?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I… I just didn't want to trouble you." She told me nervously. "You can tell me anything, you cause no trouble." I said to her. She nodded and I found some steaks for her. I asked her if this was enough and she nodded. As she began cooking her meat she grew a tail and 2 fluffy dog-ears on the top of her head. Her human ears were gone. I examined her remembering to have her eat meat almost everyday. After she ate the meat she still kept on changing. I still didn't understand, but then I remembered Rei saying I needed to take her to a place where she can hunt. "Rin" I called.

"Yes Ren?" her eyes were changing into slits. I grabbed her and teleported us to a forest full of animals. She looked at me knowingly and transformed into a giant wolf. She sprinted into the forest and I went behind her. I kept my distance but wanted her to hunt. Her speed was incredible. She was still and soon spotted her prey. It was a big antelope but I didn't understand why she chose that one out of the rest of them. When I noticed a limp in the walk of the antelope. She snuck up on the antelope and jumped on its back. Then she bit down on her neck and let go after she was satisfied with her kill. She bit into the antelope's stomach. There was blood everywhere; she ate the antelope within minutes of the kill. She was covered in blood; she then collapsed transforming back into a human.

But she was still wearing her kimono. I wasn't surprised since her dad said it was mad especially for her so that when she transformed back she had something to wear. Her face was covered in blood. Her entire body was covered in blood from head to toe. I picked her up and teleported us back to the home. I then drew a bath. I got in first and after she came in and sat on me. I cleaned her hair then her face and the rest of her body.

She suddenly awoke and looked at me and smiled. She then noticed we were naked and the water was full of blood and then she looked away ashamed. I grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes and said "Rin, look at me. Don't be ashamed. I don't care what you did to that animal. Rin I…. I love you." She nodded as tears came down her eyes and smiled then hugged me. I stood up bringing her with me I drained the water and wrapped a towel around her shoulders then wrapping my self with a towel around my waist. I then wrap my arms around her a whispered "Are you ready Rin" I asked her my lips brushing against her ear she shudder nodding slowly.

She found his lips pressed against hers. For a moment, she was lost, her mind not able to understand what was going on. She had dreamed of this moment for such a long time and now that it was happening, she was clueless to what to do. Fortunately for her, her body decided to react. Eyes shifting close, she allowed him to do as he pleased, while she shyly responded. His lips felt scorching against her, molding, teasing and making her yearn for more, as he expertly tasted her. She could feel desire like never before course through her, enough to make her whimper, when he graced his canines along her lower lip. One hand still held to the towel, while the other wrapped into his dark locks.

However soon enough the towel was discarded as her other hand sought out his neck, wrapping around it and bringing him much closer to her. She gasped as he pulled her to him, her naked body pressing against his naked chest. Her fuzzy mind didn't have enough time to process the situation though; especially not with the way his lips were now tracing her neck. She gasped once again, fingers digging in his back as he gently nipped her pulse point. Eyes rolling in the back of her head, she tried hard not to fall. He was doing the most sensual things to her body now, causing her knees to go weak. Hands traced, caressed and molded places, she had never known existed, leaving her breathless and panting as she leaned against him for support. "Ren," she whimpered huskily, her own voice sounding foreign to her ears with each moan and groan that left her lips.

Before she even knew it, she found herself lying on the bed. Golden brown eyes snapped open in surprise, but no protest or question could came out of her mouth as once again he claimed those inviting petals. Her nails raked along his side, earning a groan from the dark haired lover. She needed more. She was drowning in him, but she was not afraid. It felt exquisite, it felt wild, and it felt addictive. Breaking the kiss, she moaned. Her eyes snapped wide open, before sliding closed. He was touching her. The feeling was so foreign, but at the same time so pleasurable. She was straining against him, back arching as she spiraled out of control. She could hear herself calling his name, but her voice was strange to her own ears.

Finally that coil snapped, his name leaving her parted lips; before she collapsed spend on the bed. Her breath was coming short pants and she could feel her body covered in sheen of sweat, but none of these things mattered. She felt high, like she was on cloud nine...all because of him. She closed her eyes in bliss as she felt him nuzzle her neck. His presence and touch welcome. She mentally acknowledge that she could not live without him anymore...not after this.

"So beautiful...and mine," he whispered in her ear, bringing her out of her thoughts.

There was so much possessiveness in his voice that almost made her almost shiver. Once again she felt his canines trace her neck, her breath hitched in her throat. Such sinful pleasure was almost too much. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and ear, words were being whispered.

"Rin, you're mine. No other will touch you, after this. Mine alone."

He pressed himself closer to her, his body rubbing sensually against hers.

Her still sensitive nerves, responded quickly to his arousing touch. She was on fire. She needed more. Large hands traced every contour of her body. His eyes darkened in pleasure and pride as he watched her close her eyes in passion. Her lips looked swollen, hair was mused and skin flushed and covered in sweat, but to him she was the most beautiful creature. Her innocence called to him, his darker part delighting in the fact that he would be the one to taint and take that purity away. She was his and his alone. Yet he was still holding back. He was afraid to hurt her, but after tonight there would be no turning back. He was a fool to live in the past, but he was ready to correct that mistake once and for all. Another moan from her was all it took to snap those chains holding his iron control. Sealing his lips to her, he swiftly entered her. She almost screamed, but held it back. It felt strange...so foreign to her. She could feel a bit of pain, but she kept telling herself that she was a big girl. With pain came pleasure, she assured herself. She wanted this. She needed this. However the next movements from him made her close her eyes in bliss and moan. She never saw the smirk on his lips, her mind too occupied of the feeling of him. He was moving now, body slick with sweat. His harsh breath fanning over her ear. She could not hold to any coherent thought, everything centered on the way they moved, the pleasure they derived from one another. It was raw, it was wild, and it was their own piece of heaven.

She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her. His name was a constant mantra, her only attachment to sanity at the moment. A strong surge of pleasure, caused her to bit his shoulder lightly, but that only seemed to further arouse him as he increased his speed. Once again she could feel like she was breaking. She wanted to hold onto those pieces of her, but she couldn't. The strings holding her, were getting tighter and tighter. She could barely breath now, her heart wanted to burst out of her chest. She was breaking...she was going insane. "Ren!" A scream, his name, in the silent room and she felt those strings snap. Colors exploded behind her closed lids.

Voice momentarily gone, lips moved, but no sound came out. His own shout mingled with hers, sounding more primitive as he too joined her, his canines digging into her fragile neck. Too drained to do anything else, she only gasped, feeling pleasure once again wrack her body. Finally after seemed like an eternity to her, she felt him release her neck. She whimpered as he pulled away from her, already missing him, but to her satisfaction, he pulled her into his arms. "I love you," she whispered softly to him, as she buried her face in his chest. He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his lips. It was amazing how such simple words, could mean so much." I love you too and I meant what I said you belong to me," he replied in a soft voice. He was taken aback as her head shot up, her eyes connecting with his. He could see the resolve in them.

"And you belong to me," she shot back seriously, earning a chuckle from him "Yes, I belong to you," he muttered, his hand tracing the small of her back. His answer seemed to satisfy her and she leaned up and gave him a chase kiss on the lips. Lets rest for now"

The end


End file.
